A Due
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: School fic AU. C'est devenu une habitude : dès que Yuri a des problèmes au lycée, il finit dans le bureau du Président du Conseil étudiant. Ce que Flynn ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a peut-être bien une bonne excuse pour cette fois...


Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Me revoilà enfin après avoir passé des mois sans écrire ! C'est une petite mise en bouche en attendant la suite de mes 2 grosses fics toujours en cours. J'ai recommencé à y travailler et j'espère sincèrement que cette reprise sera la bonne.

En remerciant tous ceux qui me suivent, ou me suivront à l'avenir, pour leur patience. ;)

Petit OS cadeau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **A Due**

Profondément irrité, Flynn se massa lentement les sinus afin de regagner son calme avant de prendre la parole d'une voix calme mais animée d'une colère sourde qu'il tentait pourtant de contenir.

« Yuri, peux-tu m'expliquer comment et pourquoi tu te retrouves à nouveau dans mon bureau s'il-te-plait ? »

L'intéressé, qui était à la fois son meilleur ami et son pire cauchemar, ne lui répondit pas. A vrai dire, il ne le regardait même pas. Le coude gauche appuyé contre le bureau de Flynn, sa main soutenant sa tête, il observait avec beaucoup d'attention la fenêtre située à sa droite, comme si le ciel clair l'appelait. Ses longs cheveux bruns, en bataille par endroits, masquaient en partie son expression.

Flynn retint à grand peine un long soupir agacé et se massa à nouveau l'arête du nez.

« Yuri! » s'exclama-t-il en haussant un peu le ton.

D'un air hagard, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux se tourna partiellement vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les adolescents se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Yuri soupira et se tourna totalement vers son vis-à-vis d'un air profondément ennuyé, blasé même. Il n'en était pas à son premier sermon, surtout venant de Flynn qu'il connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants, mais s'il était impossible d'y couper, autant faire en sorte que ça soit rapide.

Le président du Conseil le toisa encore quelque minutes de ses yeux azurés, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de finir dans mon bureau au moins une fois par semaine ?! » dit-il, exaspéré.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le Comité de discipline ne peut plus me voir en peinture et m'envoie chez toi à la moindre escarmouche. »

« Escarmouche ? Si je me fie à ce rapport, tu as failli casser le nez d'un autre élève sans raison apparente » déclara le président en pointant la feuille qui se trouvait en face de lui, tout en la faisant glisser vers son interlocuteur. De mauvaise grâce, Yuri s'en saisit et en lu le contenu, avant de la rejeter sur le bureau avec dédain.

« Sans raison apparente, mes fesses oui! »

Flynn retint à grand peine tout commentaire sur le langage utilisé par son camarade, et se contenta de reprendre le rapport que ce dernier avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas froisser cette fois-ci.

« Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce cas ? Si c'est un malentendu, je peux peut-être te trouver des circonstances atténuantes ce qui t'évitera l'exclusion ».

Le brun se renfrogna aussitôt et marmonna une réponse, mais l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés n'en comprit pas la teneur.

« Tu peux me répéter ça de manière intelligible s'il-te-plait ? »

A nouveau, Yuri le fixa de son regard sombre, puis détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre comme s'il cherchait une porte de sortie. Il soupira et lâcha d'un air sombre :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me défendre. Ça te vaudra encore plus de critiques ».

« Des critiques? »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi agacé depuis le début de leur entretien, Flynn aurait presque pu rire de cette remarque, tant elle lui paraissait ridicule.

« Yuri, le simple fait que tu sois l'élève le plus indiscipliné de cette école en plus d'être mon ami me vaut des critiques au quotidien. Crois-tu que j'y attache la moindre importance ? Je fais ce que j'ai à faire en tant que président et je le fait de manière juste. Je le sais, tu le sais, le principal le sait. Je me fiche de ce qu'en pensent les autres ».

Le brun osa à nouveau croiser le regard céruléen de son ami d'enfance. Il était dur et résigné, mais aussi plein d'affection à son égard. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce regard.

« Eh bien moi, je ne m'en fiche pas. Entendre ces abrutis te critiquer à longueur de journée alors que tu as travaillé très dur pour en arriver là me rend malade. Le type que j'ai frappé, il sous-entendait que tu m'aidais à tricher pendant les examens. Selon lui, je suis trop bête pour les réussir autrement ! T'accuser de complicité de tricherie simplement parce que je ne suis pas un élève modèle. Quel crétin ! ».

A ces mots, Flynn eût toutes les peines du monde à réprimer le sourire qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage. Une partie de lui était très satisfaite de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Très fière aussi, de s'être liée à une telle personne, qui le défendait envers et contre tout, et prenait en considération tous ses efforts. Une autre partie de lui était en colère à cause de ce qu'avait sous-entendu la victime de Yuri. Ce n'était pas parce que le brun semblait n'avoir aucun intérêt pour les cours qu'il était mauvais élève. Au contraire, lorsqu'ils révisaient ensemble, Flynn expliquait autant de notions à Yuri que l'inverse. Mais la partie qui devait prendre le pas était la dernière, la raisonnable, celle qui lui disait que, peu importe les circonstances, la réaction de son meilleur ami était disproportionnée.

Chose qu'il essaya d'exprimer avec diplomatie.

« Ta considération à mon égard est tout à ton honneur Yuri, mais j'apprécierai néanmoins que tu en fasses preuve avec plus de finesse. Dans ce cas précis, personne n'a voulu témoigner en ta faveur sur les propos exprimés et tout ce qui ressort de tout ça, c'est que tu lui a collé ton poing dans la figure... »

« A juste titre ! » s'exclama le brun avec force, une once de fierté dans la voix.

« Peut-être, concéda le président, mais le fait est que rien ne le prouve et que c'est toi qui va être sanctionné ».

Yuri fit la moue.

« Si c'est ça la justice... ».

Cette fois-ci, Flynn s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En tout cas, par pitié, essaie de te contrôler un peu ! Sinon ce bureau va finir par être autant le mien que le tien ! »

A son tour, le brun esquissa un sourire.

« Ça ne me dérangerais pas tant que ça, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire » déclara-t-il d'un air goguenard en lançant un clin d'oeil à son interlocuteur avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux.

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. :)


End file.
